Co kryje dusza?
by Daria1112
Summary: "Dean ledwo szedł, ale nie pozwolił bratu sobie pomóc. Potykał się co chwila i zipał jak smok, pojękując z bólu czasami, ale był uparty jak osioł. Tamten dżin był zbyt sprytny, a Dean zbyt dumny, by poprosić brata o pomoc, skoro dzień wcześniej się pokłócili. Ostatecznie, Sam musiał ratować mu znowu tyłek." UWAGA! Destiel ;)


Hej, to mój pierwszy fanfic, wolę uprzedzić XD i przy okazji poprosić o wyrozumiałość.  
Niebetowany.  
PS Na potrzeby opowiadania trochę rzeczy związane z dżinem nie są zgodne z oryginałem, że tak powiem .  
Miłej lektury życzę ;)

Co kryje dusza…?

Dean ledwo szedł, ale nie pozwolił bratu sobie pomóc. Potykał się co chwila i zipał jak smok, pojękując z bólu czasami, ale był uparty jak osioł. Tamten dżin był zbyt sprytny, a Dean zbyt dumny, by poprosić brata o pomoc, skoro dzień wcześniej się pokłócili. Ostatecznie, Sam musiał ratować mu znowu tyłek. Gdy w końcu weszli do ich pokoju motelowego, Dean najzwyczajniej w świecie runął na kanapę i „łaskawie" dał sobie opatrzyć rany. Zaraz potem zasnął. Kiedy otworzył oczy, Sam siedział nad nim. Wyglądał na zmartwionego i zdecydowanie zmęczonego, szybki wniosek – nie spał, pytanie brzmi- jak długo? Po chwil zauważył, że starszy brat się obudził.

\- Cholera, Dean! Myślałem, że się już nie obudzisz! Spałeś dobre 24h! A zamiast wyglądać coraz lepiej, to wyglądasz tylko gorzej.

\- Dzięki Sami. Wiesz jak podnieść człowieka na duchu.

\- To nie jest śmieszne, Dean.

\- A czy ja wyglądam na rozbawionego. Czuje się jak gówno. Z tego co mówisz - wyglądam jak gówno… może jestem gównem …- Sam tylko przewrócił oczami. Kiedy starszy łowca próbował się podnieść, tylko utwierdził się w przekonaniu, co do swojej poprzedniej wypowiedzi. Był w zdecydowanie gównianej sytuacji. Wylądował z powrotem bezwładnie na kanapie. - Niech to szlag. – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do brata.

-Kiepsko to widzę, Dean. Wiem, że ten pomysł może Ci się nie spodobać, ale…- tu starszy mu przerwał.

\- Skoro mi się nie spodoba, to lepiej zachowaj to dla siebie.

\- Nie tym razem. Nie jesteś w stanie się ruszyć, a może być jeszcze gorzej. Dzwonie do Casa.

Na te słowa, starszy wydał z siebie coś pomiędzy jękiem niezadowolenia, a gniewnym, ostrzegawczym pomrukiem.

\- Nie ma mowy, Sam! Nie zgadzam się!

\- I jak mnie powstrzymasz przykuty do łóżka, hę?

Zapadła złowroga cisza, w której bracia odbyli wojnę na spojrzenia. W końcu starszy skapitulował.  
\- A rób co chcesz! Ale mówię Ci, on i tak nie przyjdzie. Ostatnio nas unika z jakiegoś tylko jemu znanego powodu.- kiedy powiedział to na głos, poczuł pewne nieprzyjemne uczucie w okolicy mostka. Ale i tak nie miał zamiaru przyznać, choćby przed samym sobą, że to czy Cas jest obok, czy go nie ma, ma dla niego jakieś znaczenie.

\- Spróbuje i tak.- powiedział młodszy, poczym wyszedł do kuchni w poszukiwaniu telefonu.

Dean postanowił wykorzystać tę chwilę samotności. Zamknął oczy i musiał stoczyć ze sobą bój, walkę między sprzecznymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony, skoro Cas ich unikał, to widocznie musiał mieć powód, albo nie chce już ciągnąć tej znajomości i nie powinni na siłę szukać z nim kontaktu… Z drugiej strony, tej bardziej egoistycznej, choć ciężko mu było to przyznać, jakaś jego część potrzebowała tego irytującego, niełapiącego wielu rzeczy anioła. Potrzebował go bardziej, niż był w stanie sobie wyobrazić, a co dopiero przyznać. Cas zawsze, bez względu na wszystko patrzył na niego jakby rozumiał, a także jakby widział w nim coś niezwykłego, coś pięknego. To spojrzenie zawsze rozlewało się ciepłem po jego ciele. Nie panował nad sobą. Anioł jednym spojrzeniem, najzwyczajniej w świecie, powodował, że kolana mu miękły, że czuł się w jakiś sposób wartościowy. Myśl o tym, że Cas miałby odpowiedzieć na prośbę Sama i zjawić się by mu pomóc, cóż… budziła w nim radość, ale i obawę. „Czuję się jak nastolatka z burzą hormonów" - skrzywił się na tą myśl. Rozmyślanie przerwał mu głos brata dobiegający z kuchni.

\- Cas! Myślałem, że się do Ciebie nie dodzwonię. Mamy mały problem. W sumie, to nie wiem czy taki mały. Z Deanem nie jest za dobrze…

Tu rozmowa się urwała, a właściwie przeniosła na inną płaszczyznę. Dean usłyszał drugi znajomy głos w kuchni.

\- Jestem, Sam. Jak mogę pomoc?- wystarczyło pierwsze słowo, by jego serce wywinęło potrójne salto. „Uspokój sie idioto!" –skarcił w myślach sam siebie. Zamknął ponownie oczy i próbował się uspokoić. Rozmowa Sama i Casa o wydarzeniach z ostatnich 48h w skróconej wersji, robiła się coraz głośniejsza, z tego wnioskował, że bardzo powoli przemieszczają się w jego stronę. Kiedy stanęli parę kroków od niego, Sam właśnie mówił, że Dean dopiero się obudził po 24-godzinnej drzemce.

\- Dean, tylko nie mów, że znów spisz…

\- Nie śpię, ale tak się śmiesznie składa, że ciężko mi wykonać jakąkolwiek inną czynność niż leżenie. – odparł złośliwie i otworzył oczy, ale nie patrzył na nich. Bał się, że w oczach anioła zobaczy coś, co go zaboli. Nie wiedział co dokładnie. Może odrzucenie, skoro tak ich unikał, może niechęć, lub wzgardę dla jego nieudolności… ale nie mógł udawać, że Casa tam nie ma, więc dodał:

\- Cześć Cas. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Jak żyjesz ? Bo ja dość sztywno, jak widać.

\- Jak widzisz, z głową wszystko u niego po staremu. Sarkastyczny jak zawsze.- dopowiedział młodszy łowca.

Anioł nie odpowiedział. Podszedł bliżej. Przykląkł przy kanapie, na której leżał pacjent. Teraz już Dean musiał na niego spojrzeć. Odetchnął z ulgą. Może nawet trochę zbyt zauważalnie, ale to było mało istotne, bo Cas patrzył na niego tak, jak zawsze… może trochę intensywniej, w większym skupieniu.

Cas wyciągnął dwa palce i powoli kierował je w stronę czoła Deana… a może robił to w normalnym tempie, tylko Winchesterowi świat zwolnił… bez znaczenia. Kontakt był boleśnie krótki, a mina anioła zostawiała wiele do życzenia.

\- Aż tak źle? - zapytał młodszy z braci.

\- Jak długo dżin trzymał go pod wpływem swoich czarów?

\- Nie jestem pewien. Jakieś 6-7 godzin.

-Dżin zwykle tworzy hipnozę, żeby ofiara nie wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje w rzeczywistości. Jest wtedy łatwym żywicielem. Czasami, jeśli ofiara bardzo walczy, dżin musi używać dodatkowych… ymm… zaklęć. Te zaklęcia, mogą mieć wpływ na dusze ofiary jeśli jest ona zbyt długo pod ich wpływem lub nadal próbuję walczyć. Zwykle ofiara nie przeżywa, wiec jej dusza, taka zniszczona trafia do nieba lub piekła, stąd wiem, jak to działa.

\- Mówiąc w skrócie, ten pieprzony dżin poprzestawiał mi coś w duszy?

-Można tak powiedzieć.

-Cudownie! Po prostu pięknie!

\- Dean, nie denerwuj się. To się da naprawić. Zadzwoniliście do mnie w dobrym momencie.

\- Naprawisz mu dusze?

Właśnie to przed chwila powiedziałem. - anioł przy tych słowach uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że cała złość z Deana uciekła.

-Długo to potrwa? - zapytał już spokojnie starszy Winchester.

\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem. Może potrwać chwilę, a może tez być bardzo długim procesem.

\- W takim razie, ja was zostawię. Mam małe polowanie niedaleko, na pewnego niewydarzonego młodego wampira. Nic trudnego. Wrócę najpóźniej jutro wieczorem. Do zobaczenia. - Sam chwycił torbę i nie czekając na odpowiedź wyszedł.

Zostali sami. Dean poczuł się z tym dziwnie. Starał się nie przyglądać aniołowi, ale to było silniejsze od niego. Przyciągał go. Te jego rozczochrane włosy, wiecznie zdziwione brwi, łuk szyi, zachęcające usta, na których zatrzymał wzrok chwilę dłużej i te niebieskie oczy… które właśnie go obserwowały

\- Dean?- glos anioła wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Zaczerwienił się, kiedy uświadomił sobie w jaki sposób przed chwilą lustrował swojego przyjaciela i co gorsza został na tym przyłapany.

\- To co robimy Cas?- zapytał szybko by ukryć niezręczna sytuację.

\- Musze dotknąć Twojej duszy. To będzie bolało.

\- Jak zawsze bezpośrednio. Od razu do dotykania przechodzisz, ja nie wiem, może najpierw jakaś kolacja?- niestety anioł jak zwykle nie złapał żartu, co było w nim irytujące, ale i urocze.

\- Dean, nie ma czasu na jedzenie teraz.- łowca przewrócił oczami.

\- Żartowałem Cas. Przejdźmy do rzeczy.

\- Muszę Cię jeszcze prosić, żebyś nie utrudniał mi dostępu do Twojego wnętrza.- mina Deana wyrażała zupełny brak zrozumienia i niepewność.

\- Już tłumacze. Dżin miał zbyt długi wpływ na głębokie warstwy Twojej duszy. Muszę się tam dostać, żeby wszystko naprawić. Są to warstwy ze wspomnieniami, ale głównie z uczuciami. Ludzie bardzo bronią tych części duszy, dlatego musisz mi ułatwić dostęp. Wtedy będzie szybciej i mniej boleśnie.

\- Czyli chcesz mi się wpakować do jakiejś cholernej szufladki w duszy, w której trzymam wspomnienia i uczucia?

-To są elementarne warstwy duszy Dean. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiem, że to trudne, ale zrozum, że konieczne. Naruszenie tamtych warstw spowodowało objawy, które odczuwasz teraz. Dusza nie może funkcjonować poprawnie, więc i ciało ma z tym problem.

-Cholera.- Burknął Winchester pod nosem i, choć w obecnym stanie to było trudne, zasłonił twarz dłońmi krzywiąc się przy tym. Po chwili dodał: - Nie ma innej opcji?

\- Obawiam się, że nie. Ale spokojnie, przecież nie będę przeglądał wszystkiego. Skupie się na tych naruszonych elementach. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie sprawnie potrwa to parę minut.

Dean spojrzał mu w oczy. Wiedział, że Cas też nie chce tego robić. Taka ingerencja w cudzą duszę nie była w jego stylu.

\- Dobra, miejmy to już z głowy.

Cas otrzymawszy zgodę nie czekał dłużej. Położył dłoń na piersi łowcy i zastygł na moment by zapytać:

\- Gotowy?

Winchester nie był w stanie wykrztusić potwierdzenia. Dotyk ciepłej dłoni anioła sprawił, że zaniemówił. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego pierzasty przyjaciel nie zwróci uwagi na jego przyspieszone tętno, albo chociaż przypisze to zdenerwowaniu spowodowanemu wizją grzebania w duszy. Dean tylko kiwnął niepewnie głową. Palce anioła zaczęły powoli znikać w ciele łowcy, w zamian pojawił się ból. Zacisnął zęby, żeby nie krzyczeć. Bolało jak diabli, ale był twardy, musiał być… zawsze tak było, musiał być twardy i kropka. Przez mgłę bólu, która zasnuła mu umysł przebijał się głos Casa. Ale co mówił? Chwilę zajęło zanim Dean zrozumiał, że anioł mówi mu, że ma się uspokoić, żeby się rozluźnił, że nie ma dostępu dopóki tego nie zrobi. To nie było takie łatwe. Nie dawał rady. Nie potrafił… Ale przecież nie miał wyjścia. Całą siłą woli starał się, aż w końcu wpuścił Casa prosto w najgłębsze zakamarki swojej duszy.

„Oby nie grzebał zbyt uważnie, bo jeszcze znajdzie coś, czego bym nie chciał mu pokazywać."- myślał Winchester, a przez „coś czego bym nie chciał" rozumiał na przykład to jakie uczucia wywołuje w nim anioł samą swoją obecnością. Dean bał się, że mógłby nie zrozumieć… w sumie, on sam nie do końca rozumiał. Zawsze wolał dziewczyny. Przecież nie mógł się tak po prostu przestawić, to tak nie działa.

Kiedy tak rozmyślał, ból powoli ustępował, aż zniknął zupełnie. Winchester rozluźnił boląca od zaciskania szczękę i otworzył oczy. Wstrzymał oddech. Jego spojrzenie spotkało inne, intensywnie niebieskie, bardzo blisko jego twarzy, bardzo przenikliwe i … właściwie było w nim coś nowego, ale nie wiedział co.

\- Cas, jesteś za blisko. Rozmawialiśmy kiedyś o przestrzeni osobistej – wychrypiał.

\- Wybacz. - anioł odsunął się jakby niechętnie, a Dean próbował nie dopuszczać do siebie uczucia niezadowolenia i myśli, że mógł tego nie mówić, chociaż jeszcze przez chwilkę.

Zapadła miedzy nimi cisza. Jedna z tych niezręcznych. Była taka kłopotliwa pewnie głównie dlatego, bo anioł świdrował łowcę wzrokiem. Dean wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma tego spojrzenia, szczególnie, że (O ZGROZO!) pewna część ciała w jego spodniach zaczęła budzić się do życia. Musiał coś zrobić. Przerwać jakoś to palące spojrzenie.

\- Będziemy tak siedzieć i gapić się na siebie jak para zakochanych szczyli, czy powiesz mi, co wygrzebałeś w mojej duszy i czy już wszystko jest na miejscu? - mówiąc podnosił się powoli do pozycji siedzącej, sprawdzając czy wszystko działa i krzywiąc się od czasu do czasu.

Anioł potrząsnął głowa jakby wyrwany z zamyślenia, wprawiając w ten sposób w ruch jego i tak wiecznie nieułożone włosy. „Wygląda z tą fryzurą jakby dopiero wyszedł z łóżka po dobrym seksie… Cholera! Ogarnij się debilu!"- myślał Dean nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie na krańcu kanapy. Nie uszło to uwadze anioła, ale nic nie powiedział na ten temat, tylko wpatrywał się w zbielałe kostki na dłoniach łowcy i odpowiedział szybko:

-Wszystko jest już na swoim miejscu.

Dean spojrzał tam gdzie anioł i natychmiast rozluźnił ręce. Musiał bardziej nad sobą panować.

\- To dobrze. Może piwa?- wstał, a raczej miał taki zamiar. Zachwiał się gwałtownie, ale nie upadł. Jego anioł już był za nim, chwycił go w pasie i szybko posadził z powrotem na kanapie. Łowcy wydawało się, że przez ułamek sekundy, gdy byli tak blisko, poczuł coś… "Nie… to tylko ja jestem taki popaprany, żeby stawał mi na myśl o innym facecie… aniele… nie ważne. Cas na pewno nie…" Nie dokończył myśli, bo anioł zniknął mu z pola widzenia. Po sekundzie czy dwóch wrócił z dwoma piwami w dłoni i, co ciekawe, lekko zarumieniony.

\- Nie powinieneś był jeszcze wstawać.- powiedział podając jedno piwo zdezorientowanemu łowcy, po czym przeszedł parę kroków do pobliskiego fotela, choć przecież kanapa była trzyosobowa, a Dean nie zajmował aż tyle miejsca. Zaczął się zastanawiać, coś było inaczej.

\- Cas, nie odpowiedziałeś mi. – zanim dokończył wypowiedź pociągnął porządnego łyka z butelki patrząc, jak anioł unosi lekko brwi, a jego oczy otwierają się troszkę szerzej, jakby ze strachu. Ale Dean nie zamierzał odpuścić. – To, co wygrzebałeś w tej mojej porąbanej duszy?

Winchester czuł, że jego towarzysz nie chce odpowiadać, ale tu chodził o jego duszę i koniecznie chciał wiedzieć. Czuł, że to ważne. Cas przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał wiercąc się na siedzisku, jakby mu było niewygodnie. Nie patrzył już na łowcę, widocznie wzór na dywanie był znacznie ciekawszy. Był zarumieniony, zakłopotany, jakby trochę oszołomiony. Przez te kilka sekund ciszy przez głowę Deana przebiegła setka myśli, które z każdą sekundą były coraz gorsze. „Co on znalazł?" powtarzał w kółko w myślach i powoli zaczynał się bać.

-Dean, przepraszam, nic nie poradzę. – zaczął z tempem karabinu – Kiedy dotknąłem Twojej duszy nie szukalem niczego poza uszkodzonymi fragmentami, przysięgam. Ale te elementy same do mnie przyszły, jakby Twoja dusza uważała, że muszę wiedzieć, że jeśli się nie dowiem, to nie naprawie wszystkiego…

\- Czekaj, czekaj… powoli Cas. O czym Ty pleciesz?- anioł wziął głębszy oddech i już spokojnie lecz nadal z przepraszającą miną odpowiedział:

\- O Twoich uczuciach.

Serce Winchestera niemal zatrzymało się na chwilę, czuł jakby tonął, w jego głowie, jak echo, rozbrzmiewała odpowiedź przyjaciela. Po chwili szoku gorączkowo zaczął szukać wytłumaczenia, ale jedyne co mu przyszło do głowy, to rozpaczliwe „To już koniec".

\- Cas słuchaj, ja…- i zaciął się, na samym początku zdania. Spojrzenie anioła było pełne skruchy, „przeprasza, ale za co? No jasne, te jego cholerne anielskie serce. Pewnie myśli, że coś z nim nie tak, albo katuje sam siebie za to, że nie odwzajemnia moich uczuć, kiedy to ja tu jestem tym popieprzonym idiotą. Muszę to wyprostować jakoś." Nie pozwolono mu dokończyć zdania.

\- Dean, ja wszystko rozumiem…

\- Rozumiesz ?

\- Tak, i strasznie Cie przepraszam.

„O nie tylko nie przepraszaj, błagam(!)"

\- Cas, przestań…

\- Daj mi dokończyć, proszę. – łowca zamknął usta czekając na ciąg dalszy, na kolejne noże wbijane mu prosto w serce. Cas wziął kolejny głęboki oddech i mówił dalej.- Przepraszam, nie miałem pojęcia. Zawsze jesteś taki zamknięty w sobie. Zasługujesz na lepsze życie. „O nie, zaczyna się." Obiecuje, że jeśli tylko będziesz mnie kiedykolwiek potrzebował, to się zjawię, a tak nie musisz się obawiać. Zniknę z Twojego życia, dopóki nie będę potrzebny. Przysięgam. – ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział lekko drżącym głosem i wstał, a Dean nie wiedział co się dzieje, zgłupiał do reszty. Wtedy, jak grom z jasnego nieba dotarło do niego ostatnie zdanie anioła, dokładnie jedno konkretne słowo: „zniknie…"

\- Cas, cholera, co Ty pieprzysz!? Nigdzie nie znikniesz jasne! Nie pozwalam! - Teraz oboje stali, ledwie parę kroków od siebie, patrząc sobie w oczy i nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Ale myślałem…

\- Co myślałeś? No słucham. Co dokładnie takiego znalazłeś w mnie, że gadasz takie brednie. No dajesz, zaskocz mnie.

\- No bo… znalazłem… znaczy te uczucia, które…

\- Składniej Cas.

\- Zrozum. Nie chciałem być zawadą. Twoje serce należy do kogoś, a ja tylko przeszkadzam. Kiedy dotknęły mnie te emocje wiedziałem jak silne są, czułem je…. I wiedziałem też, że jeśli się nie wycofam będę Ci przeszkadzał, w pewnym momencie może nawet świadomie i z premedytacją…- urwał i przygryzł dolną wargę. Winchester wiedział, że więcej z niego nie wyciśnie.

\- Podsumowując, natknąłeś się w mojej duszy na jakieś bardzo silne uczucia, które kieruję do jakiejś osoby, ale których z jakiegoś powodu nie rozwijam i uznałeś, że Ty jesteś powodem. A co ciekawe, nawet nie wiesz o kogo chodzi.

\- To bez znaczenia o kogo chodzi Dean.

\- To ma ogromne znaczenie. I jeszcze jedno: dlaczego miałbyś mi „przeszkadzać świadomie i z premedytacją", jak to ująłeś? – Widział, jak anioł się czerwieni. Pokonał przestrzeń między nimi, pozostawiając nie więcej niż pół kroku. - Spójrz na mnie. - nakazał lekko rozbawiony. Anioł skierował na niego te swoje wielkie, niebieskie, teraz trochę przestraszone oczy – Dlaczego, Cas?

\- Bo ja… Dean, to takie ludzkie!- wybuchnął - Ja jestem aniołem! Ja nie mogę zachowywać się jak człowiek! Nie mogę mieć ludzkich odruchów i uczuć!

\- Już chyba trochę na to za późno. Odpowiedz mi: dlaczego?

Cisza. Dłoń łowcy niepewnie dotknęła policzka Casa. Drgnął lekko, ale nie odepchnął go. Przechylił niemal niezauważalnie głowę w stronę jego ręki, jakby chciał się w nią wtulić, ale nie wiedział czy może, więc zatrzymał ruch, zanim na dobre go wykonał. Wtedy Dean postanowił zaryzykować. Postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Niech ten teatrzyk się już skończy.

\- Co jeśli Ci powiem, że to Ty jesteś tym „Kimś"? – Anioł miał bardzo bogatą mimikę, szczególnie jeśli chodziło o rodzaje zdziwienia, ale takiej miny przez te wszystkie lata Dean jeszcze nie widział. Te niebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego, jakby widziały go pierwszy raz w życiu. Było w tym spojrzeniu wszystko: nadzieja, niedowierzanie, strach, niepewność, pożądanie… ale przede wszystkim, tym spojrzeniem, szukał potwierdzenia, że mu się nie przesłyszało. Za takie spojrzenie Dean był gotów dać mu wszystko, więc na głupie potwierdzenie nie musiał długo czekać. Chwycił anioła w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie jednym ruchem. Pocałunek był delikatny, ale głęboki. Łowca starał się nad sobą panować, ale kiedy Cas zaczął śmielej odpowiadać wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Pocałunek stał się momentalnie namiętny do granic możliwości, ręce błądziły po ciałach jakby chciały zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero kiedy zabrakło im powietrza, ale na najmniejsza możliwą odległość. Pożerali się nawzajem wzrokiem. Dean czuł, że Cas twardnieje, z resztą on o sobie mógł powiedzieć to samo. Złapał anioła za rękę i pociągnął do sypialny. Chwilowe odsuniecie ich ciał od siebie było nieprzyjemnym doznaniem, ale świadomość tego, że zaraz szybko to zmienią podnosiła na duchu. Stanęli tuż przed łóżkiem. Cas szybko odnalazł usta łowcy, który nie tracąc czasu, jednocześnie odwzajemniał pocałunek i ściągał z anioła płaszcz i koszule. Oderwali się tylko na chwilę, kiedy trzeba było ściągnąć z Deana jego koszulkę. Tę chwilę rozłączenia, łowca wykorzystał by szybkim ruchem położyć już półnagiego anioła na łóżku, zatrzymał się na parę sekund żeby przyjrzeć się temu cudowi, który leżał teraz na jego łóżku. Patrzył i nie wierzył, że ktoś taki istnieje. Wydawał się tak kruchy, a przecież doskonale wiedział, że anioł jest od niego znacznie silniejszy, ale kiedy leżał przed nim, rozczochrany, zarumieniony, z oczami wypełnionymi pożądaniem… Dean bał się ze zrobi mu krzywdę. Wtedy anioł podniósł się lekko na łokciach.

\- Dean, coś nie tak?- patrzył na niego niepewnie.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie wierzę po prostu w moje szczęście.

Anioł nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć. Dean już był przy nim, pełnym namiętnym pocałunkiem odbierając mu powietrze. Jego dłonie wędrowały po torsie anioła powoli w dół. Cas wyginał się pod tym dotykiem i naprężał pojękując prosto w usta łowcy, któremu ciężko było uwierzyć, że ktoś może być tak wrażliwy na dotyk. Winchester skupił pocałunki na szyi, na chwile odwracając w ten sposób uwagę od tego, co wyczyniają ręce. Odpiął spodnie anioła i szybkim ruchem je zdjął. Przez materiał bielizny zaczął delikatnie masować Casa, w odpowiedzi otrzymał dźwięki, które były najcudowniejszą muzyką. Dean czuł, że, gdyby anioł tylko chciał, doszedłby tylko go słuchając.

Trzeba było pozbyć się tez drugich spodni, bo były już zdecydowanie za ciasne. Ubranie nie stawiało oporu. Szybko się go pozbył wraz z bielizną ich obojga, nie dając zbyt wiele czasu na odpoczynek. Usta łowcy schodziły powoli niżej drażniąc rozpalonego anioła. Dean tworzył ścieżkę na piersi drugiego mężczyzny. Przygryzł lekko jego lewy sutek, a odpowiedzią był głośny jęk. Przytrzymywał aniołowi biodra, kiedy schodził na podbrzusze. Zatrzymał się przed już twardym członkiem, drażniąc go oddechem. Długo nie czekał na reakcje.

\- Dean, proszę…- wyjęczał anioł, o lepszą zachętę Dean nie mógł prosić. Wziął go całego. Ssał i lizał na przemian. Choć nigdy tego nie robił drugiemu mężczyźnie, Cas jęczał pod nim i wił się tak cudownie, że wiedział, że nieźle sobie radzi. Przerwał w dobrym momencie. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zabawa się tak szybko skończyła. Anioł nie wiedział, co ten drugi knuje inaczej nie wydobyłby z siebie tego dźwięku niezadowolenia, który mu się wymsknął. Dean sięgnął do szafki nocnej. Cas nie widział co wyjął. Po chwili poczuł lekko chłodne, wilgotne palce łowcy robiące delikatne kółeczka przy jego wejściu. Przeszedł go przyjemny, bardzo silny dreszcz.

\- Rozluźnij się. Na początku może trochę zaboleć.

Miał racje. Kiedy włożył pierwszy palec, Cas spiął się strasznie. Dean próbował go uspokoić składając pocałunki na szyi i piersi. Podziałało. Zaczął poruszać palcem. Kiedy dołożył drugi, anioł już wił się pod nim. Po chwili wyjął palce i włożył coś znacznie większego. Dał im chwilę, zanim zaczął się powoli poruszać. Cas objął go za szyję i jęczał i pomrukiwał mu prosto do ucha. Z takim akompaniamentem mógłby szybko dojść, ale powstrzymywał się jak tylko potrafił, żeby jeszcze chwilę móc posłuchać tej symfonii. Wtedy wszedł pod trochę innym katem. Kiedy zahaczył o prostatę anioła, ten zacisnął się na nim mocno, wbił w niego paznokcie i jęknął tak przenikliwie, że wystarczyło kilka kolejnych powtórzeń, aby oboje doszli.

Padli zmęczeni na łóżko. Po chwili rozłączyli się. Położyli się obaj na plecach, obok siebie, ramie przy ramieniu, oddychając ciężko.

\- Tyle razy o ty marzyłem i ani razu nie byłem nawet blisko tego, co przed chwilą się działo - Wychrypiał Dean - Jesteś niesamowity i jesteś mój aniele.

\- Zdecydowanie Twój. – padła odpowiedź wtulającego się w pierś łowcy mężczyzny.


End file.
